


I Love To Watch You Sleep ('Cause I Love to See You Dream)

by Willow_Angel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex loves Hank and Darwin so much, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles loves his children, Darwin Lives, Fluff, Hank and Darwin are best friends, Hank and Darwin are cool, Hank and Darwin love Alex so much, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post first class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: Hank and Darwin watch their sleeping boyfriend, and Hank tells a story.(Title from "I Love To Watch You Sleep" by Union J)





	

**Author's Note:**

> POLYAMORY! THIS IS ADORABLE!
> 
> So I talked to my friendo ChelberNo1, who is my go-to LGBTQ+ guide, about this ship and she told me that hey! This is a thing that can happen! SO I WROTE IT! I was having fluff attacks while writing this :3
> 
> I've been exploring writing different kinds of LGBTQ+ characters and relationships, and this was fun and interesting!
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop talking now, I hope you enjoy! :D

Hank watched Alex sleep. He watched as his boyfriend fell deeper and deeper into the slumber that made all of the creases in his brow fade, and how it made him look younger, untainted by war or worry. He brushed a few blond locks off Alex’s face, tucking them behind his ear.

“He’s beautiful when he sleeps, isn’t he?” he asked, and the man by Alex’s side chuckled. Hank’s gaze briefly moved to watch Darwin’s dark hand move up and run through Alex’s hair, before he went back to looking at their beautiful boyfriend.

“He’s beautiful all the time,” Darwin argued softly.

Hank nodded. “That he is,” he agreed. They watched Alex in silence for a while, and listened to his deep breaths. Alex’s head was sat comfortably in Hank’s lap, and Darwin lay on his side next to Alex, hoisted up on his elbow as he looked down at the blond. Darwin’s hand, now ran gently up and down Alex’s arm, and their legs were tangled together.

“To be honest, I didn’t think this was possible,” Darwin admitted. “I wanted him so much, but I could see that he loved you.”

“But he loves you, too,” Hanks reassured him. “And we figured it out, didn’t we?”

Darwin looked gratefully up at Hank, and Hank smiled at him. Over the course of this abnormal relationship they had all found themselves in, Darwin had quickly become one of Hank’s best friends. A best friend whom he shared a boyfriend with, yes, but that was okay. They’d both agreed to love and look after Alex, just like they knew that Alex would love and look after them. Hank may not love Darwin like he loved Alex, but somehow, they made it work.

“Y’know, Raven came up to me today,” Hank remembered suddenly. Darwin motioned for him to continue, so he did: “She came up to me while I was working in the lab. She walked up, leaned against the bench and said, ‘You know Alex is cheating on you, right?’”

Darwin immediately broke into a grin. “Really?”

Hank nodded. “It threw me for a second, I forgot that she didn’t know. She said, ‘Alex is cheating on you with Darwin’, and then I realised that she had no idea what she was talking about.”

Darwin laughed. “Raven likes you, y’know. Though, she’ll probably set her sights on Lehnsherr next.”

Hank rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, like that’ll end well, seeing as Erik is sleeping with the Professor.”

Darwin stared at him. “Really? Him and the Professor?”

Hank snorted. “As if it’s not obvious!”

“Shut up and keep talking, McCoy.”

Rolling his eyes again and fiddling with Alex’s hair, he continued his story. “I told her that Alex wasn’t cheating on anybody, and she sort of looked at me like I was crazy. She said, ‘Then explain why Alex was making out with Darwin!’ So I said, ‘Darwin is Alex’s boyfriend?’ and she was, like, dumbfounded.” He smirked at the memory. “She said, ‘So, he’s cheating on Darwin with you?’”

Darwin grinned again. “She really didn’t know?”

“No!” Hank replied. “So I said again that Alex wasn’t cheating on me or Darwin, and she just got really confused. So I said, ‘Darwin is Alex’s boyfriend. I am also Alex’s boyfriend. Alex isn’t cheating on anybody.’ And this was the point when I slowly saw it dawn on her. The look on her face was priceless.”

Chuckling, Darwin squeezed Alex’s hand. “I thought everyone knew already,” he said quietly. “Maybe she’s just slow on the uptake.”

“Maybe,” Hank agreed. “Maybe nobody told her.”

Suddenly, Hank felt a familiar wave of doubt and fear. That wave of _No, this is wrong_ that he had felt when this first started. The feeling that this was going to end badly, that he never should have agreed to this in the first place.

But then he looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap, and all of it was washed away by the sheer amount of love he had for him.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, y’know,” Darwin said, as if he was reading Hank’s thoughts. “It’s just like being a mutant. There’s nothing wrong with us.”

Hank smiled at him. “Thanks, Darwin,” he said.

Darwin smirked at him. “No worries, _Beast_ ,” he replied, and Hank grinned fondly at the name Alex had given him.

Sighing contentedly, Hank carefully moved Alex’s head out of his lap and placed it on the pillow, and Hank lay next to Alex. Darwin smiled in agreement, and he bent down to get the cover and pulled it over them. Hank took off his glasses and set them on the table next to the bed, and then curled into his boyfriend’s side, hearing Darwin do the same.

Hank placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s neck in goodnight, and closed his eyes. He embraced the darkness that surrounded him, and the warmth radiating from Alex.

Everything would be alright in the end, as long as he had his boyfriend and his best friend by his side.

\---

Upstairs, Charles and Erik lay in bed together, Charles absentmindedly drawing random shapes and lines across Erik’s bare chest, and Erik running his fingers through Charles’s hair.

Charles cast his mind out to the others in the mansion to make sure everyone was alright. After a few seconds, he focussed on a surge of happiness, love and content coming from Alex’s room.

Charles smiled. It was over, and everyone was finding their own happiness. For some, they may need to leave and find their own way, but for others, happiness was right next to them, right in the home that they’d made for themselves in Westchester.

Charles moved in closer to Erik, closing his eyes and resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. Erik hummed, and Charles felt the vibration through his chest.

“Are you happy here?” he asked, and Erik briefly stopped his movements. Before Charles had time to worry, Erik had placed a soft kiss on the top of Charles’s head.

“The happiest I’ve been in a long time,” Erik replied, and Charles could feel the truth in Erik’s mind.

Charles smiled, and chastely kissed Erik’s neck.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^
> 
> (Also I love Cherik too much and I wanted to have a thing at the end, so I hope you enjoyed the little Charles and Erik extra at the end~)


End file.
